


Sweet Dreams

by dinamoJeon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love Gwaine, Magical Coma, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Sleeping Curse, Spells & Enchantments, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), knights are bad detectives, not really redeemed per say but you'll get the gist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinamoJeon/pseuds/dinamoJeon
Summary: In the aftermath of Agravaine's uncovered betrayal, Merlin tracks Morgana down and decides to finish things once and for all. Searching for an effective alternative to killing her, he discovers a powerful spell that traps a mind in an endless, pleasant dream and vanquishes the body from the physical world...Only Merlin's really overestimating his prowess sometimes and the spell doesn't quite work the way it ought to.Arthur, faced with two unconcious bodies found deep in the woods, tries to come to the bottom of the mystery. He just wants his stupid best friend back.





	1. Welcome home, clotpole

Arthur and Guinevere are sharing lunch in somber silence when a pageboy comes rushing in. The king gives the boy his half-hearted attention, only bearly keeping from spacing out.

"Sir Gwaine has returned, your grace." the gangly younglin informs.

"And what of his troop?" the king asks just in case, almost certain there was no opportunity for any of the men to get hurt or worse. The boy licks his lips in preparation to speak, "Every last one of them returns unscathed." Arthur is already nodding dismissively, not expecting of the page to go on. "Though Sir Gwaine did return with an addition. Although only briefly, I've spotted a man draped over Sir's stallion."

Now that gets Arthur alert immediately.

Without a word to anyone he hastly wipes his fingers clean and strides into the hallway. Gwen hesitantly follows, sending apologetic looks to the maids that had served them. The page boy only just manages to bow to the king before he's gone. Arthur's pace is brisk and his steps long, eyes darting out at every window in hope of getting a clear enough view to the courtyard. He's outside soon enough, heading straight for where Gwaine's still stood by his horse, as if expecting the king to come greet him. 

Eyes searching beyond knight's red-clad shoulder, Arthur spots the mentioned man still on the horse. Not unlike the words he heard from the page, the figure drapes over the saddle almost lifelessy. He needn't look twice to recognise the worn brown jacket and heap of messy dark hair. His eyes, wide and wild, search Gwaine's for what, he isn't sure. Reassurance? Condolence?

Arm's length away his voice almost cracks, "Is he--"

"Alive." Gwaine curtly cuts in, grabbing Arthur's forearm in what looks like standard greeting to others but means comfort to the two. Fraction of a second is enough for Arthur's taut back to relax, lungs to push out a heavy sigh and eyes lose some of their distress. It's not a good look, not for a king who is there to guide and bear burden, but no one who'd hold it against him is looking so it's alright. Gwaine wordlessly steps aside; lets Arthur approach and feel Merlin's signs of life for himself. The king cradles unconscious one's face, sliding fingers to a pulse point on his throat and appreciating the steady thumping that meets him.

Gwen catches up moments later. Without needing to be prompted she turns back to send her maid to fetch Gaius. With caution she steps closer, looking to Gwaine first and nodding in both graditude and aknowledgement. 

"Help me...Help me get him down." Arthur's voice is quiet, a furrow permanently residing between his eyebrows. Gwaine wordlessly gives a hand, holding Merlin close to his chest as they lower him from the horse and onto the cold ground. Arthur's eyes inspect his friend further, now that he's lying face up. Some may say Gwaine isn't acting according to the knightly ethique, kneeling on the stone and hugging a peasant to his chest, but Gwaine is no ordinary knight and niether is Merlin any ordinary peasant. They're in the same position as Gaius arrives with two serving boys carrying a stretcher. The physician is by all means professional, no signs of his undeniable love for the boy show as he orders for Merlin to be carried inside, nor while he examines him.

King together with his queen insists on being present. Gwaine is, although rectulantly, talked into leaving to his quarters to dress down and wash up. Gwen shows herself useful by fetching whatever Gaius calls for. Arthur is less so, only standing idly by and willing for his friend to wake. "Gaius...?" Gwen calls out cautiously, alarmed by physician's twisted expression. The old man sits back on a bench, hands twisting together in a cloth and eyes losing focus. His mouth hangs open, but his expression is by no means relaxed. Judging by taut muscles of his face, one would think him to be confused, disturbed, or even shocked.

When he doesn't respond to Queen's gentle prodding Arthur tries firmer, "Gaius, what's the matter?"

"Merlin is of good health, my lord."

Arthur doesn't let his face loose its careful edge. 

He waits for the catch. When the physician says no more the king has no choice but to keep questioning, "He's of good health, but what?" Gaius' face is expressive yet it's hard to tell what he's thinking. King's eyes drape over his lifeless-looking servant's body instead, expecting to read something out of the situation. Arthur could almost think him asleep if he hadn't witnessed how utterly unresponsive Merlin was to any and all actions, from gentle whispers in the shell of his ear to not so gentle slaps delivered across his sunken cheeks.

"Gaius?"

The old one seemingly shakes himself out of something, his troubled expression closing off and getting replaced by a careful stoic mask. Chin raised, back straight, Gaius clasps his hands in front of himself and faces his king. "It's too early to draw conclusions, you must leave me to proceed with further examinations before I can voice anything."

Arthur feels like he's being played with. "In any case, you must have some speculations at least?" he prompts, the formality of his voice matching Gaius' perfectly. Gwen has been called naive in the past, but she isn't enough so not to pick up the tension and spot something written between the lines, even as it's too blurry to read coherently. Gaius holds Arthur's commanding eye contact for a moment longer before he ever so clinically replies, "Unconsciousness induced by an head injury seems most likely, however I've found no physical indicators that he's been hit as of now. That's all I can disclose without further inspection."

Arthur doesn't let up quite yet, even as Gwen's tilting away to take her leave. "That's all you can disclose yet it isn't all input you have on the matter at hand." he states plainly but doesn't wait to be graced with a response. He lets Gwen steer him out but doesn't follow her lead when she bids the physician goodbye.

"Arthur, what _was_ that?" Gwen questions in a hiss as soon as they enter the privacy of their chambers. The king strides the length of their room with hands placed upon his hips. He huffs before replying, "He's keeping things from us." When Arthur turns back to face his wife he sees her watching him with confusion. Gwen, puzzled, gives a small and hesitant smile, "He didn't want to rush with conclusions, he said so himself. Diagnosing isn't as easy as you may th--"

"This isn't about the diagnosis, Guinevere!" Arthur cuts her off, hand raised as if physically pointing at her could get the words across easier, "Merlin has been gone since mid-winter and there's been something _off_ about Gaius ever since then. I've had a strange gut feeling the second we delivered the news of Merlin's dissappearance."

"I remember." she softly tucks in, "You were saying he was hiding something even then..."

Their eyes hold contact for a long time. "Yes. And it's you who convinced me he acted the way he did because of Merlin, that I felt uneasy for the same reason." Arthur crosses his arms as his legs continue walking him around the room, "And now Merlin is miraculously found and Gaius just shoos us out..."

Gwen is frowning, "So what are you suggesting then?"

"I don't _know_!" he admits with bubbling frustration, "I can't make any sense out of all this but Merlin's instincts warned us of trouble enough times for me to know not to ignore my own!"

It's easy to tell Gwen feels discomfort by the mere implication Gaius' interests differ from their own. Arthur doesn't feel well putting doubt into the man himself, but something in him just knew he wasn't being let in on something and that something has all to do with Merlin's worrisome disappearance and equally worrisome state they've found him in.

Arthur can bearly believe the person he almost deemed permanently lost was only few hallways away.

"Arthur, I don't..." Gwen shakes her head, squeezes her eyes thight before collecting herself and putting on a strong front, "I don't know what it is about Gaius that sets you on edge, but I will _not_ for a _second_ believe he's anything less than loyal to us. If only you thought back on the many years he's served you, you'd know to feel the same."

Arthur seems to soften at her display of certainty. He steps closer, "Which is precisely why I can't just charge back in and accuse him. How do I get a straight answer out of him when I don't even know what to ask of him?" she seems to get his frustration a bit better then, but still can't grasp the cause of it, "There's just something peculiar going on and for the sake of his undeniable loyalty I have to trust him not to hold it back from me."

It took five days of Gaius' determined silence before he calls the king for conversation. 

Arthur storms towards the physician's chambers, George is an insecure presence behind his left shoulder and all that see him wordlessly bow their heads in passing. "George, you're dismissed." Arthur thinks to say only meters away from Gaius' doors. The servant is rectulant to obey but he doesn't protest. Arthur charges in without knocking and some part of him feels satisfaction as he sees the physician start.

"Your majesty." Gaius says in greeting as he tidies up his table. "Gaius." Arthur nods and proceeds to sit at the cleared table.

"Can I get you anything to drink, sire?" Gaius offers in neutral politeness which makes Arthur's jaw lock. The king shakes his head before setting his glare dead on the physician. "Cut the chase, please. If you have something to tell me about Merlin then do so and if not, then you've already wasted enough of my time!" 

Gaius, defeated, sits himself across his king and momentarily purses his lips. "He seems to be in sort of a magical sleep. I believe he would've found his way back sooner were he able to, so unless he was kept somewhere imprisoned, he must've been unconscious for anywhere between three weeks and two months. Now, if he were to sleep for so long from non-magical means, you can imagine his body would be nothing but a corpse by now. As it is, he seems even in better shape than he was before his disappearance. The magic of the curse, and that's if it _is_ a curse, seems to be holding him alive and keeping him safe."

Arthur kept silent to process that for a while.

"And how do we break the curse?" the collected voice he uses isn't unlike that for discussing matters of state. But he can feels his calm manner slip from his grasp as Gaius' defeated expression makes itself known. Why now, of all times, can Gaius not keep his composure?

"I'm afraid the only thing that can awake person who has been put to sleep by magic is none other but magic itself, your majesty." Gaius says in a dejected voice, as if already knowing such a solution would never be acceptable. Arthur can feel not only his composure slip, but also his temper. He takes a deep breath though, remembering what Gwen said about lashing out at people.

"Is that why you hesitated to disclose anything?" he asks with forced calmness, "I'm not my father, Gaius. You know I don't...Sorcery brought Guinevere back to me! The only thing that old witch wanted in return for saving Guinevere is for me to remember it. To remember that _magic_ saved her."

"Do you think I've forgotten? That I could ever forget it?" Arthur lets out an unamused laugh. The silence that follows is tense.

"Arthur..." Gaius is threading carefully, "It's not that I thought you would lose your wits at its mere mention..." the _like your father would_ goes unsaid. Before he can continue Arthur nods, determined, "That's settled then! I'll ride for the Dolma woman immediately!" He goes to get up but Gaius' still ever so dejected face stops him in his tracks. Did the man not want to save Merlin or what?

"The Dolma is gone, Arthur." Gaius lets out finally. Arthur's tailbone hits against the wood uncomfortably as he drops back to sit down. Before he can ask for a meaning of the words, the old man speaks, "The reason I'm so hopeless is because I've already tried a variety of different spells to wake him and failed. Dolma may've been powerful enough to save him but riding after her would be fruitless because the woman no longer _exists_ , niether does Dragoon. The reason I'm hopeless is because the only other witches and sorcerers, if still alive, are not within my reach and I have no means of communication with them. We can't use magic to help him because there's no one with magic that _can_."

Arthur, once again, soaks everything up in silence. "So they all just _died_? Great! They survive over two decades of persecution and when there's finally no one running after them they all just drop dead!" Arthur knows he's being hysterical. Does he care? Damn no, he doesn't! Less than a year passed since Dolma cleansed Gwen from Morgana's dark influence. If everything took place just a year later, there wouldn't have been anyone to save his queen.

And he thought Dragoon's beard would at least grow one more meter before the man met his end.

Arthur's frantic thoughts are cut through by a quiet but all too familiar voice. His head snaps towards the patient cot as he hears Merlin mumble something. He looks at Gaius with wide eyes, hope already shining and replacing the previous dread. The physician is quick to shoot the hope down though, "Ah, have I not mentioned he's also trapped in a constant dream?"

Brilliant. Not only did Merlin have to spend few consecutive months sleeping his life away, he also wasn't able to at least spend them in a peaceful slumber. Arthur's dread was quick to settle back into his chest. He stands and walks over to Merlin's bedside, finding a small stool there. He sits next to his friend and watches the face muscles twitching and shifting as he dreams.

" _Idris_..." Arthur manages to recognise the reoccurring word as a name, " _Idris, no._.."

He looks over his shoulder at the physician. Gaius is somberly observing them back. "Idris? Do you know of anyone of that name?" he asks and is once more dissapointed when Gaius says no. Merlin keeps trying to make Idris stop doing something and reconsider whatever he is doing. Words falling from his servant's mouth are almost too familiar. What with all the time he managed to stop Arthur himself from doing stupid things on impulse.

"Idris must be somehow connected to Merlin's predicament." Arthur concludes, voice of a strategist back in place. "I'll ask you to shake your memories for anyone by this name, and if he happens to be another one of your magic mates you better not hold back from telling me so."

Gaius' dares to glare at the king, "I'd never do anything to endanger Merlin's safety and you should know better than assume otherwise, young man!" 

"Even if it means giving a sorcerer's identity away?" the king asks even as he already knows the answer.

"Yes, sire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur to awake Merlin: yOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT WHY DO I KEEP YOU AROUND  
> Arthur to asleep Merlin: Look at your smart head, you always know best, what would I ever do without you? I luv you, pls dont leave me  
> Merlin: IDRIS


	2. What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights gather their wits to contemplate what happened, but their efforts aren't quite fruitful.

Wrapped in silence, everyone's rocking thoughtful expressions.

"You think Morgana might be behind this?" it's Leon who breaks the contemplative quiet. Other knights only raise their gazes to see their king's response. Arthur shrugs, "She's the only enemy of Camelot in possession of such powerㅡaccording to Gaius it takes powerful magic for such a curse. It's only natural to suspect her." Gwaine is shaking his head before the man even finishes speaking.

"Why would she?" Gwaine counters, "She could've killed him. Or possessed him. Instead she put him to sleep. I'm telling you, sire, I couldn't see any strategy behind leaving Merlin sleeping in the middle of the forest."

Arthur's shaking his own head in return, "She probably itended for us to find him. Maybe it was some kind of a warning or..."

The knights only shifted their gazes back and forth as knight and king exchanged words. "She should've left him somewhere we'd find him sooner! Anyone could've gotten to him before us. It's a miracle we got him first, especially after such a long time." Gwaine, not unlike the rest, is pained by the reminder of how long it took them. Percival shifts in his seat and everyone looks at him expectantly. He looks up to meet their gazes with surprised eyes.

"Well, I only meant to point out the possibility that he was elsewhere 'till recently. Maybe he...escaped from somewhere and got hit with a curse on the run? Maybe he's only been asleep for two days rather than months." Percival speculates.

"So you're saying Morgana didn't leave him there on purpose?" joins Leon, "Perhaps she wanted to use him for something so she put him to sleep so he would be stopped from running but not die meanwhile. If we hadn't found him when we did, maybe she would have."

Arthur holds back from shuddering, thinking about what Morgana would do to Merlin were she the one to find him. "Interesting theory." the king admits, "Though why wait for two months to use him for whatever she wanted? Apparently it gave Merlin just enough time to figure out an escape route."

As his gaze switches from knight to knight, Arthur can tell they're all thinking hard on it. Gwaine pushes his hair back aggressively for what must be the sixtieth time, eyebrows pulled close and dark eyes staring intently at a random spot. Leon, the opposite, is looking rather blank faced as he stares at his own spot while one hand absent-mindedly strokes his stubble. Percival seems to give up and offers a half-hearted, "Maybe she did use him? What if she tortured him for intel for the last two months?"

Arthur immediately dismisses it, "No, Gaius says he's in perfect shape. No wounds or traces of violence."

Leon's eyes, on the other hand, seem to light up at Percival's idea, "Not if she healed him, sire." he says, "She could've been healing him only to hurt him again. Tricky thing, magic is." Percival, although he previously didn't seem confident in his speculation, now nods along enthusiastically. Gwaine suddenly winces and all eyes land on him, "Or, you know, she could've tortured his mind. Tricky thing magic, ay." he says with a sad smile.

Fingers of his left hand pull the glove off his right one, then Arthur proceeds to rub at his eyes in frustration. "Alright, so this is our best theory so far. Mind you, we could be spectacularly wrong and maybe my mad sister has absolutely nothing to do with this." he says tiredly, more sick of not knowing than actually lacking energy. Gwaine raises his feet onto the table and leans back into his chair and the king doesn't even bother chastising him. "Well, we can always go back to talking about that Idris fellow, that was very fruitful, ay." the brunette says in sarcastic casualness. The king once again ignores the knight, unwilling to start bickering uselessly.

"Alright then. Gwaine, you're riding out at first light. Gather as many men as you think you need to investigate the area where you found Merlin. We will discuss further when his group returns. Round table, dismissed." The Round Table has been more of a square one recently, with Lancelot and Elyan dead. No one comments on it.

Arthur leaves for the throne room then, even if listening to petitions is the last thing he feels like doing. Alas, it's his duty as king to listen to his citizens' concerns and do what he can to ease them, so he puts his own troubled thoughts aside. Many get intimidated by king's stoic expression, but nonetheless Arthur does his duty properly and engages with the farmers and merchants alike. He forgets all he heard from them the moment he dismisses them and as his own troubles start ringing inside his head loudly. 

"Maybe you should have left the petitions to me?" Gwen asks with a soft smile as she digs her thumbs into the taut muscles of his shoulders, "You look like you've been chewed up by Wildderon."

Arthur can only groan as she massages him. "Guinevere, I'm not going to just throw you into the flames whenever I feel too burned out." he's half-mewling the words, courtesy of her strong fingers, but the message is firm. She deliberately pinches the thin skin of his neck and he yelps, not that he'd ever admit to doing it. "You wouldn't be throwing me into flames. I'd be more than happy to share your burden. Take over some load when it gets too much. If I can't do that, then what's the point of being the queen anyways?" she tells him and Arthur has half a mind to curse her kind heart and smart mouth, "Besides, perhaps it would be good if I were exposed to the people more often, so they could learn to depend on me as well."

"You don't think going to town and doing all kinds of charity on daily basis is enough?" Arthur smiles fondly even as his wife can't see his face, "I'd wager you spend more on the people than you do on yourself, love." Gwen gives him one last pat on the back as she always does when she deems the massage finished and passes him his shirt before taking a seat across from him. "What else would I spend my gold on? I get enough jewellery and dresses as gifts as it is, it would be beyond pretentious to buy more when there are people who can bearly feed their children."

He's still grinning and this time it's there for her to see. "Guinevere, love, I can't describe how proud I am of all you do." he (internally) revels in the warmth of her hands as she cups his own, "But I still don't think I should burden you with my duties just because we're married." She's rolling her eyes at the words. She makes sure he's looking into her eyes before she says it, "Arthur, if you for a _moment_ think I offer to these things because I think I have to, you're wrong. I want to help you because I love you and I married you for the same reason. Besides, the situation right now is rather, well..."

Arthur's momentary bubble of peace bursts as he's reminded of all the things to worry about. They lose themselves into their own thoughts each, sharing the air and a point of contact. Arthur can feel his wife's thumb softly caressing the back of his hand in slow motion. "He's been speaking more, you know." Gwen eventually says into the silence, so softly Arthur could almost miss it, "For a moment I thought he was talking to me. He called my name and spoke the words so clearly, but when I looked over he was still asleep."

Arthur can only nod in somber graditude. There's a small, rather sad, smile on her lips. "I like to think there's hope he wakes up on his own. If he already says more than he did yesterday, maybe he continues to progress on his own." she tells her husband in a soft voice and holds onto his hand more firmly. Arthur is quiet for another moment before he gives a soft sigh and stands up, "I'll pay him a visit, the council meeting is only inㅡ"

"Skip the council meeting." Gwen demands firmly, "You only saw him for few short minutes the last five days. Spend some time together, you've never been apart for so long." she tries to grin but it comes out a little wry, "And I'll take care of the council. You have me, Arthur. Let me be your queen."

Arthur feels a surge of affection, "Thank you, my queen."

* * *

All of Arthur's gust and determination dies down before he even reaches Gaius' chambers. Spending time with Merlin admittedly sounds nice, but a feeling of awkwardness overtakes him at the thought of just sitting there whilst Merlin is unconscious. Would Merlin mind him doing that? It wouldn't be a creepy thing to do? He feels rather silly, but can't tell if that's because of wanting to be in Merlin's presence regardless or because of his embarrassment about it. In the end he decides whatever "should" be right way to feel about it can go blast itself because the silliness of hovering insecurely around his own castle far outweighs that of wanting to sit next to his bloody friend, even though said friend is asleep.

Determination renewed, he heads in.

He does so exuding calmness, strolling into the physician's chambers looking collected as a king should. But as soon as he notices Gaius' absence he slumps ever so slightly and rushes into Merlin's room. The sight that meets him isn't unlike the one he left some time prior. "Merlin." he tips his head in greeting and shuts the door behind himself. His gaze runs over Merlin's healthy complexion as he creeps closer; it can be difficult to believe Merlin may never wake again when he radiates so much life. 

"I just came over...to...check up on you." Arthur feels the need to explain himself even as the strangness of speaking to what may aswell be an empty room hits him. He wonders whether there's some sort of royal protocle about keeping one's unconscious friend company; is there a right way to do this and should he be doing this at all?

Arthur already has half a mind to leave and occupy himself with anything else, but there's just something about being in his friend's proximity after a while of fretful separation that keeps him trapped on the pathetic excuse of a chair he's sitting on. He grunts as he wiggles this way and that, "Really Merlin, if you held back from cider every now and then maybe you'd be able to afford decent furniture!" the king complains, nevermind that not even the present furniture was ever purchased by the servant.

And then he's left in silence again.

Arthur feels the need to talk to Merlin, talk _with_ Merlin, but his voice is too loud when there's no one else to fill his ear so he just quits speaking altogether. Instead he settles into his stupid creaky chair and simply watches Merlin's face as a muscle or two twitches every once in a while, mulling over his own thoughts and wondering about Merlin's predicament. The servant's eyebrows start furrowing in a familiar expression of determination.

"Your father!" he suddenly exclaims, sleeping. Arthur would have gotten startled hadn't he been watching the changes taking place, seen Merlin's face speak before his voice did. "Protect the king!" Merlin exclaims again. Arthur sighs in fond exsparation. Of course Merlin would run around where he's not supposed to be, saving royalty, even while dreaming. Arthur finds it curious Merlin would ask for Uther's protection with such fervour, even as he never seemed all too fond of the man (multiple near death experiences at Uther's hand should've made Merlin feel some type of way, if nothing else ever did).

But recalling only few memories of Merlin's long history of bravery and nobility (and utter stupidity), Arthur can only crack a smile thinking, yes, Merlin is exactly that kind of self-preservation-lacking saviour.

Merlin huffs in that way of his, how he usually does when he thinks Arthur's being stupid. "You won't die here, not like this." Merlin says with uncanny clarity, "I put too much effort into keeping you alive for you to throw it away so easily." He thinks Arthur's being stupid, alright. 

Arthur now understands how Gwen felt listening to the highly-comprehensible voice; even with the knowledge of Merlin's unconsciousness, Arthur still feels like he's being talked to with every sentance Merlin says. Arthur sighs inwardly before softly murmuring, "Is that what you've been doing out there?" The man before him remains unresponsive. "Putting even more effort into keeping me alive?" Arthur's smile is bitter as the question leaves his lips. He's aware Merlin's got quite a knack for sniffing out threats, how he manages it is beyond him. It isn't the first time Arthur wonders about it.

"If I listened more in the past...Perhaps we wouldn't be where we are today." Arthur doesn't realise he stopped caring about speaking into deaf ears, "Agravaine was an enemy all along and I refused to listen. I pushed you away, I..." Arthur gulps, thinking back to only few months ago, when he had full trust in his uncle. He remembers the stinging pain of betrayal he felt the moment he heard Agravaine's voice speaking treason; the time Gwaine almost got violent in his attempt to persuade the king of his uncle's second face. If Arthur hadn't agreed to trail after Agravaine (and even then only to allow his knight some peace of mind) they'd still be decieved and manipulated to this day.

Merlin had been voicing his suspicions of the dark-haired De bois for months by then.

And then it hit Arthur; Merlin wasn't even there to witness the fallout, wasn't there not to say ' _I told you so_ ' but ' _Though if you had listened to me earlier..._ ' instead. He was already missing by that point, and Gwaine had been convinced that Agravaine was behind it. His uncle has said a lot, but he never admitted to having anything to do with the servant's dissappearance. However, he was very vocal about wishing to have been able to suffocate the 'sneaky insolent bastard' himself.

Arthur can only think back and wish for tousands of things to have been done differently. "Who's Idris, Merlin? Is there yet another enemy you found out about?" Arthur allows himself to be a tweeny bit pathetic, no one is there to listen anyways, "Someone you wanted to tell me about. Something I wouldn't have listened to...Maybe if..." but he didn't allow hismelf to go further. There were too many 'what if's, and if Merlin were concious, he'd surely reassure his king that there's no use of thinking about them. He'd remind Arthur he had done what he thought was best at the time and can only continue to do the same.

"It's good to have you back." just as he says it he feels his throat thighten, he scoffs even as his voice breaks, "Congratulations Merlin, I'm being the girl for once...And you're not even awake to witness it." 

"Idris, don't you dare!" Merlin suddenly yells and Arthur startles violently before breaking into laughter. "Always the perfect timing with you, Merlin." Arthur says it in a sigh before falling back into deep thought.

A sound from Gaius' workroom steals Arthur's attention away, he immediately straightens his back and drains emotion from his face. A moment later, the door to Merlin's room is pushed open and a head of black locks appears. Mordred seems startled as he spots the king, belatedly dropping his head in a small bow, "My lord." The knight enters fully but still holds onto the door knob, "I hadn't realised you were here. Had I known, I wouldn't interrupt."

Arthur waves his hand dismissively, "Don't be daft, there's nothing to be interrupted. Go ahead in, youㅡ" are also a friend of Merlin's, Arthur meant to say, but the words wouldn't leave him as he suddenly realised the lack of truth in them. Mordred didn't seem to expect an ending to that sentance, he simply shuts the door closed with a gentle nudge and walks over to sit on the other side of the sleeping servant.

Arthur is quickly lost in thought again, not unlike the younger knight. Mordred just settles onto the small stool he found there and observes Merlin's face like Arthur himself had been doing till now.

Merlin was good at sniffing out traitors. He had his funny feelings that have proven to be some kind of telltale warning of trouble and they have yet to fail them. Arthur would be blind not to notice the cold way Merlin regards Mordred, how he lacks trust in him. He can only begin to wonder why. 

And it would be so easy to just go ahead and declare everyone traitors (especially if Merlin did so first), but for all he tried, Arthur failed to see how or why Mordred would be anything but loyal. Agravaine, although his uncle, did quite fit a description of a potential traitor. His sudden appearance after decades of avoidance, the way he could be so detatched one moment and then overly sympathetic the next...Admittedly, it was only because he was Arthur's uncle that he wasn't doubted sooner.

Mordred however, the boy had proven his loyalty time and time again. Showed sympathy even while on Morgana's side, stabbed her in order to save Arthur after he'd realized how rotten his sister has gotten, insisted on accompanying the knights on quests less and more dangerous, threw himself (quite literally) into arms of death if only to save his king...Arthur doesn't only owe him his own life, but Gwen's aswell. If the young knight hadn't disobeyed and followed back then, who knows whether he and Merlin would have ever managed to even reach Dolma.

So even if Merlin was an excellent judge of character, Arthur couldn't let himself doubt his knight when his actions only ever called for praise.

Which then leaves one question,

"Why doesn't Merlin trust you?" Arthur's gaze remains on the face of his dearest friend, but he still notices how Mordred's eyes jump up to meet his king's before sliding away again. "I often wonder the same." Mordred admits, his tone solemn. Arthur thought that was that, but the knight goes on, "I've always looked up to him, but it's been a long time since he regarded me with anything other than dread. I...wasn't aware you've noticed."

"I'm the king, Mordred, I should think I'm supposed to notice these things." Arthur's tone is light enough to border on teasing, but the younger man knows better than to switch the conversation to banter.

"In that case, I guess I should be glad I'm still in your good graces." Mordred's words could pass of as a joke, but their meaning rings sincere. Arthur frowns at the statement and his eyes finally raise to meet the one he's talking to, "Whatever is that supposed to mean?" he asks, dreads the answer he already imagines hearing.

"Well, it's just that," the gentle curve of his lips make Mordred seem almost shy, "It is clear to me you hold his opinion in high regard. I'd wager his word would've had the power to shift your opinion on me completely."

Arthur's arms cross over his chest in defensive manner, but the king doesn't realize it. "I do not like what you're insinuating there, Sir Mordred." the man mentioned lowers his head, aware he came off wrong. "While it is true that Merlin has his bright moments and is occasionally decent at advising," Arthur almost felt guilty for underselling his friend like that, but a point had to be made, "But I'm perfectly capable of making my own conclusions, and as such have put my trust in you. Had Merlin came up to me with any doubts, which he hadn't, I'd take them into account and pass judgement myself, rather than let my perception of you or anyone else be shaped by his or someone else's opinion alone."

"I apologise, my lord, it was not my intention to offend." Mordred allows himself a small grin, "On the contrary, I'm of mind that you're quite lucky to have Merlin as your confidant."

And Arthur simply found it strange how different the two people in front of him feel about each other, and for what must be a tousandth time, he wonders what goes on in Merlin's mind...

...besides the dream he keeps yapping about even as his visitors ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur: I trust Merlin with my life, my wife's life, lives of my knights, lives of my unborn childrenㅡ  
> Arthur: *notices Merlin's distrust towards Mordred*  
> Arthur: *contemplates decapitating Mordred*  
> Arthur: Merlin is stupid why would I listen to Merlin?


	3. Welcome home...sis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine returns, a body hanging over his horse....Again. As if one magically comatose person wasn't enough.

Despite being the one to order it, Arthur didn't expect for anything to be found durring Gwaine's investigation. A random servant came rushing to him, sent by a guard, to inform him Sir Gwaine's little expedition was to arrive shortly. With another plus one.

Arthur, although he didn't show it, was bewildered.

How could it be they found not one but two people in the same location? And why was the second not there when Merlin was found? He immediately takes off for the courtyard, anxiety simmering beneath his skin. He wonders what this might mean; if that particular location held any significance in all of this. Luckily for his own peace of mind, Gwaine arrives only minutes later. The expression on his face is grim, his body posture rigid. Just like a handful of days prior, the body was slung over the knight's horse. However this time it was covered by Gwaine's own cape.

Arthur immediately dismisses the rest of the men, thanking them for their vigilance. He reaches for the cape to uncover the person's face but Gwaine's hand shoots out to hold his wrist back. Arthur looks at his knight questioningly. 

"Sire..." Gwaine seems to be dreading this interaction, "Might be best to get inside before you take a peak."

Arthur only feels more dreadul himself, unsure of what to expect. He doesn't question his knight's words, instead leads the way as Gwaine volunteers himself to carry the body. They can't reach Gaius' rooms fast enough, the anticipation is sickening. He can't imagine who this person might be for them to require such privacy. Once they finally barge into the physician's quarters, Gaius already has a bed ready. "Lower her here and shut the door!" the physician orders as the two men enter.

Arthur frowns, "Her?" he repeats. No one fills him in.

Only once Gwaine lowers the body down does Arthur get to pull the cover away, but then he hesitates. "Who is it?" he asks as he glances at Gaius and Gwaine both. The two men also glance at each other, seemingly niether wanting to be the one to break the news. In the end, Gwaine cracks a wry grin, "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for ya."

Only getting more anxious, Arthur pulls the cape away in one swift movement, but whatever horrible thing he may have thought of doesn't hold a candle to what he finds beneath Camelot's red. He takes an instinctive step back, " _What_ in the _world_?!" he exclaims, reaching at Gwaine's hip to borrow a sword. The knight gives the weapon up fairly easiliy, but only looks more wary once he's without it. Though why either of them should feel a need for weapons when Morgana isn't even awake is another question.

" _What is she doing here?!_ " Arthur whispers aggressively. Gaius goes ahead to check on the unconscious woman which leaves the king gaping after him in outrage. "Don't _tend_ to her, we must get her into dungeons immediately!"

Gwaine seems uncomfortable saying it, but he does so anyway, "Sire, as much as it pains me to be the voice of reason here, it wouldn't be honourable to lock her up when she's injured." 

Arthur swirls around violently as if he might pounce on Gwaine and looks as if he wants to snap, but he finds himself unable to say anything to counter other's statement. He throws another wary look his sister's way, "Well she can be treated in the dungeons, or sent down there after she's checked over for wounds!" he decides on what he thinks sounds like a reasonable compromise, "Besides, for all we know this might be some kind of cunning pretensee of her!"

"Yeah I thought so too for a long while, over ten hours to be more precise." Gwaine nods in fake sympathy, "But alas, she remained a dead weight ever since we found her. She wouldn't put herself in such a vulnerable position, no way. And trust me I've been tempted to run her through looaads."

Arthur worries his lip as he thinks everything over. He hears Gaius speak from where he's still bent over the witch, "I don't wish to offend, Sir Gwaine, but I can admit I'm surprised you haven't given in to these _temptations_." His voice is light, if Arthur weren't familiar with Gaius's self-control he'd think he was completely at peace with having Morgana in his own home. Gwaine nods dismissively, as if to say _none taken_. "Likewise. Am surprised, I mean." the knight says easily, as if they weren't discussing murder, "But a lil' voice that sounded suspiciously lot like Lancelot convinced me such dishonourable actions wouldn't be justified even if it meant stopping her."

Arthur feels his lip tug in a small smile despite himself.

"In any case, Arthur, you needn't worry about potential pretenses." Gaius quips as he finally deems his check-over finished. Gwaine's eyebrow raises at the king, expressing _told you so._ Arthur ignores the knight and turns his frown over to the physician instead, "How can you be so certain?" he asks and can't help himself from returning a wary eye on his sister's form.

"Her ailment isn't unlike Merlin's. In fact, I'm quite positive they suffered the same enchantment." Gaius returns to his shelves, back turned to Morgana carelessly. Arthur figures the physician's doing that deliberately, if only to further ground his point of Morgana's harmlessness. "But if sheㅡor theyㅡsuddenly wake, what then? Merlin, he's completely defenseless up there and you expect me to just let her take a nap here?" the king's arms are waving animatedly. Gwaine makes a mute expression of realisation, Arthur offers an unamused glare. "Something funny?" he asks the knight who responds with placating hands.

"If you just said you were worried 'bout Merlin we could've settled this issue already!" Gwaine says seriously but the creases around his eyes give away his mirth, "We can just dump him in one of the guest chambers and voila."

Arthur doesn't know what _voila_ means but he seethes all the same. Through barely restrained irritation he grits, "It's not only Merlin I worry about. If she wakes it's a danger to us all." he goes to turn away before abruptly facing the knight again, "Why am I even discussing this with you? I order her removed and that's final!"

Amongst all the anxiety, irritation and disdain, Arthur doesn't even remember how he managed to get convinced into letting Morgana stay. He thinks it may do with Gaius' "professional opinion" or Gwaine's general annoyingness, but alas his sister remains where she was first settled. The only thing that changed is the privacy screen covering her bed from sight and strategically placed clutter that automatically makes visitors avoid going towards her corner.

The next day he waves Leon over from the other side of the hallway. The knight is neutral as always, awaiting his lord's words. "I want the round table gathered in my personal chambers. It's not urgent but I'll be waiting there now so I ask of everyone to come as soon as they are able." Leon dutifully nods at Arthur's words. He goes to take off before Arthur adds, "Oh and, tell Mordred to come as well." 

Face expression of the senior knight is that of pleasant surprise, he nods his head with a small smile. "On it, sire."

Mordred is young and unexperinced, but not untested. He seems to carry wisdom above his age and Arthur has an inkling he hadn't seen best of it yet. And even if the young knight doesn't bask in Merlin's trust, he seems just as worried about the servant as the other knights Arthur's close to. Worried enough for private visits, apparently.

Once all of the knights finished trickling into his chambers one by one, Arthur allowed them few minutes of casual conversation and banter. He didn't participate personally but he was more than sated with watching his men get along. Enough is enough though so he eventually cuts off the conversation and regains all the attention. He informs them of the new development (ie Morgana bloody Pendragon having a beauty sleep of her life in this very castle) and lets Gwaine go over every and any thing he thought worth mentioning from exploring their crime scene.

And then the speculating commences.

First idea is this Idris person again, but seeing as they know absolutely nothing about them, it's basically impossible to come to any conclusions or figure out what brings Merlin and Morgana together in the mix. After more silent brain storming Leon tentatively suggests it's a mere coincidence, but from his tone alone all could see plainly that even Leon himself wouldn't believe that.

"Well, seeing as the location itself is the only place in common..." Mordred begins and is almost unheard because Gwaine talks over him, but Arthur caught the words all the same and as soon as king's undivided attention is on the youngest, all fall silent and wait. "Yes, Mordred?" Arthur encourages, happy with his decision to include the boy. Mordred doesn't seem overly confident in his words but he shares them anyways, "I'm just thinking, since we found them at the same place, but not at the same timeㅡthat the location itself could be the source of this supposed enchantment."

Percival is stroking his chin, his brain visibly doing work, "The location might be cursed, is what you're saying?" the biggest man paraphrases with curiosity. Arthur also perks up, "Good thinking, Mordred!" he praises openly, "This might be our best bet yet."

"But if that were the case, why am I or none of the men that were with me affected by the curse?" Gwaine interjects skeptically, "And I've been there twice for longer periods of time, mind you." Everyone turns to the youngest for answer which he doesn't seem to have. Since everyone's already so expectant, Mordred tries to think of something plausible on the spot, "Well, perhaps certain conditions must be met for the curse to take place?" he suggests even as the only condition that comes to his own mind is that both victims are wielders of magic. But it's not like he can go ahead and say that now, can he.

"...Such as presence of a sorcerer?" Leon tries but Gwaine immediately scoffs. "Back at Idris with you! We're discussing location curses right now, keep up!" the brunette rolls his eyes. Leon doesn't bother replying to that.

Arthur ignores them both and starts speaking what's on his own mind instead, "Back when Elyan was possessed by a druid spiritㅡ" Mordred's eyebrows raise higher than Arthur's ever seen them, clearly this event is news to him, "ㅡIt happened because we disturbed its resting place, the sacred...shrine...thing. That place was marked by plenty of colorful ribbons. You certain you saw nothing of the sort where you found the cursed two, Sir Gwaine?"

Gwaine is shaking his head, lips pursed, "I assure you, princess, the place was so regular you could easily miss it. It's lucky I even managed to return to where exactly Merlin was dumped. And before you ask, yes, I'm completely certain I found Morgana in the same place. Only some meters away." Arthur opens his mouth to speak but Gwaine beats him to it, "And no, I can't say for sure that Morgana wasn't already there when we found Merlin, but niether I nor the rest of the patrol took notice of her if she was."

"So there's still possibility they were there together?" Leon is asking with a small frown, "Which would mean they were there with certain purpose and a third party disrupted whatever they've been doing."

Mordred huffs out a little laugh, if confusedly, "I'm sorry Sir Leon, but the way you put it seems to insinuate cooperation between Lady Morgana and Merlin." At that all eyes, rather than on Leon, fall on ArthurㅡIn expectation of a reaction, clearly. King's face is stoic, almost frighteningly so. Leon shifts uneasilyㅡone would think he did something much worse than insinuating servant's disloyaltyㅡhe hastily says, "I didn't mean to suggest Merlin is anything less than loyal, sire,"

Arthur waves him off, "I'm sure you didn't, Sir Leon, _howeverㅡ_ " there's tangible anticipation in the air, "it's something that should've been suggested. Merlin's initial dissappearance is equally if not more so mysterious to us than his current state and we can't rule out any possibilities." He circles an authoritive gaze around the table and he can already sense the protests waiting to errupt from his men. He continues talking before any of them could begin, "But that doesn't go to say Merlin doesn't have my utmost trustㅡI'll go ahead and assure you now that should he, once we get to the bottom of it all, prove to be anything other than the bravest and most loyal friend I know him to be, then all of you can consider yourself to lack my own trust."

The knights find themselves in stunned silence. Gwaine for once looks quite smug, if not a little impressed. Arthur goes on, "Any questions? No? Excellent, meeting is dismissed. I'll ask of you all to continue thinking everything over in your own time and we shall gather again once someone has anything to share." He stands up to signal the finality and the knights get to taking their leave. Mordred falls behind, letting the older men pass through the doors first even if he was the one closest to it.

The youngest halts in the doorway, head turning back to his king, "Permission to speak freely, sire?" he asks. Percival gives him a knowing look before moving on. "Permission granted." Arthur says easily as he takes his seat again. Mordred shuts the door again before facing his king properly.

"I haven't been around for too long, but I'm well aware you're no stranger to betrayal..." the knight starts off smoothly enough but loses some nerve, "But I'd still ask of you not to deny trust people around you, to lose faith in others just because someone else has failed you."

Arthur's head is moving left then right subconsciously. "But that's the thing, Mordred. Through all the betrayals, what got me through them is the fact I had someone I could count on undoubtedly. One person I knew for certain wouldn't sway in their dedication." the king felt too vulnerable for a moment, but decided to allow it just for now, "To lose thatㅡTo lose Merlin like thatㅡI fear that would be the greatest betrayal of them all."

Mordred's eyes aren't quite high enough to meet his king's as he mulls that over for a second. "In that case, sire, perhaps you should not consider all abuses of your trust as betrayals of yourself or your crown." Arthur could easily enough tell that younger's words are meant to carry more meaning than outwardly obvious, but he had enough contemplation and conflict for a day. "There is no thing more important than trust." is all the king responds with, tired of discussion. His firm nod is a clear dismission to which Mordred only bows mutely before taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur: If Merlin betrays me, all of you are automatically untrustworthy since Merlin embodies loyalty and if he's not loyal none of you can be  
> Mordred: So Merlin is actuallyㅡ  
> Arthur: The loyalest, bravest, most honestㅡ  
> Mordred: ㅡsecretly a sorcerer, BUT hes still loyal even thoㅡ  
> Arthur:  
> Knights: mercy pls


	4. Strange indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur may just regret settling into Morgana's bedside, but for a reason entirely unexpected on his end

Visiting Merlin becomes routine.

There's no longer dillema while investing precious time into sitting by his friend's bedside, only determination in early mornings when he denies himself the last embrace of sleep and rises early for a visit. He comes, he sits, he talks. Says things true to heart but usually censured by the mind, things he had never admitted to Merlin, not outright. It's easier to be vulnerable and he learns after some time, it feels good to be able to be so.

And of course, visiting Merlin everyday means passing by Morgana just as often. He was wary at first, half expecting for her to suddenly emerge from sleep and go on an instant rampage. But she never does anything more but murmur, not unlike Merlin. Time washes some of the wariness away, he starts letting his guard down even before reaching the safe little haven he made Merlin's room to be. And one day he pauses in step just before he could reach Merlin's door. 

He has a clear view of her peacful face from there, takes a moment to observe the person that used to be so familiar. Undeniably, she has matured since her days in Camelot, but seeing her so calm makes her seem eerily like the girl he used to know. An idea comes, he hesitates. His eyes trace over her closed lids one more time before he dares to approach.

Morgana doesn't get much visitors. Gwen had spent an eve with her once, so she told Arthur. But the Queen didn't seem so keen on a second visit. Lowering himself into a seat in a touching distance from his half-sister, he feels a strange mixture of emotions. "It's been a while...", Arthur whispers as a greeting.

He notices Morgana is much calmer than Merlin, as if her dreams aren't as intense as his. And Arthur finds it truly curious, considering she had always suffered from terrible nightmares. Even more so curious knowing that any kind of life she may be living now, it is filled with hatred and bitterness. Looking at her now, it's difficult to differentiate between the lovely Morgana he knew and the one turned into such evilㅡbut most difficult in it all is realizing the two are one and the same.

He realizes looking at her fills him with sadness.

"What went so wrong?" he asks earnestly, "Why had it have to be this way?" She's still muttering to herself, something about her dream no doubt. When Arthur leans in closer and concentrates, he can make out certain words. And one of them spurrs concern in him.

"Merlin." she whispers so gently, none of the venom she usually uses to spit the name is present in this moment. Arthur isn't so irrational to think she's answering to his question, but the strange circumstances both Merlin and Morgana found themselves in make Arthur's brain hurt. His gut, now more than ever, is certain their identical predicaments aren't coincidental at all. "Why did Merlin ride out to meet you? What did you do to the two of you?" Arthur murmurs through his pouted lips, eyebrows scrunched and eyes searching. He notices the corner of her mouth twitched the briefest amount whilst he spoke.

"Are you really asleep? Why pretend for so long?" he asks even as he doesn't expect her to be awake, he wouldn't sit there unarmed if he truly thought her to be, "What does Merlin have to do with it?"

Another twitch so minuscule he can't be sure whether he imagined it.

"...Merlin?" he repeats a little louder and her lips react accordingly, twitching up in hint of a smile. Bewilderment roundens the king's eyes, "Merlin." he repeats again just to be certain and she reapeats the name quietly in a pleasant little voice. Unpleasant tingles rise hairs on the back of his neck. He repeats his servant's name for another few times and Morgana's face increasingly brightens, even if only slightly. A gentle smile is pushing her cheeks, an expression Arthur had never thought he would see on her again. 

"Come back to bed." she murmurs pleasantly and at this point, Arthur really hopes he's hearing things wrong. A mortified sort of feeling creeps over him and he decides to leave his sister's side for now. Morgana is still only few meters away when he sits at Gaius' table, but the privacy screen seperates them and her muttering isn't comprehensible from here so he feels good enough.

His head is a mess as he jumps to assumptions, about what the possibility of Morgana dreaming of intimacy with Merlin might entail for their reality. He can recall a moment in the past, when Merlin had had been his servant for only a few months, when he had speculated the boy might fancy the king's ward. He also recalls discouraging him to take any action on those feelings and for all he knows, the two never did have a relationship of any kind.

But now Morgana's sleeping unusually well, dreaming of a strange world, and Merlin had had an irking habit of taking off without permission. It pains Arthur to doubt Merlin even if he's thinking in a hypothetical sense, but he shan't rule out any possibilities. Could it be that Merlin actually _does_ have relations with Morgana, in spite of all the events that had transpired since Morgana's betrayal?

Impossible. Merlin is the sole reason Arthur managed to pull through against his sister. The sole person who made the difference between Arthur's and Morgana's reign. Even considering such events feels like a betrayal of Merlin's undying loyalty.

He spends some time sitting there, mulling things over. Eventually Gaius appears and pulls him out of his head. The physician reads his sombre mood and doesn't engage him in conversation, instead works around him as if he wasn't even present. Arthur resituates himself to Merlin's bedside, finally doing the routine visit even if later than usual. He crosses his arms and lets his eyes trace other's face; slight tension in the forehead, fluttering of eyelids as the pupils dart beneath them, slope of the endearing nose and curves of pink skin that shape the mouth. Whatever relationship exists between Morgana and Merlin definitely isn't the topic of Merlin's own dream. He's continuously giving away warnings and advice, always on guard and occasionally in distress. Arthur thinks it must be quite taxing, having such dreams. For such long periods of time no less. He'd rather have Merlin dreaming of a lover's embrace, Morgana's even, if only it would mean his friend gets to rest while he's asleep.

He doesn't talk to Merlin today. He watches his friend for a short while before leaving him be again, softly closing the door behind himself even if no noise would be loud enough to wake him.

"Have you learned anything new?" Arthur asks as he steadily moved down the short flight of stairs, "About their curse?"

Gaius' dejected sigh is answering enough. "I'm afraid not, sire. I've exhausted the library of tomes that may've been of use but nothing I've read gave me anything useful to work with. I'm still keeping an ear open for any sorcerer's whereabouts, but you can realize why anyone who'd know anything refuses to come forward."

The words soak in for a moment and Arthur's nodding mutely even as a frown overtakes his calm expression, "No sorcerer has been persecuted for a long while, Gaius. Surely the people realize magic isn't as unwelcome as it used to be." he says, frustrated that there could be someone with power to help them yet who fears admitting to it.

Gaius smiles sardonically, "Less unwelcome doesn't mean _welcome_ , sire."

"...You want me to legalise sorcery."

Gaius's eyes twinkle with a strange glint yet he doesn't show much reaction either way, positive or negative. "There's no matter of what _I_ want you to do, Arthur. I'm merely pointing out an obstacle to a possible solution to our rather unfortunate situation." the old man says as he goes back to powdering dried herbs. The lack of caution at the spoken words speaks volumes of how much Arthur's reign differs from Uther's. Gaius could've been accused of treason for the same words mere years earlier. That itself is enough proof that things can change, yet the thought of wrecking havoc on his father's biggest legacy, his life's work...

"They're responsive to some words, have you noticed so?" Arthur abruptly questions, glancing towards the screen that offers his sister shelter. Gaius doesn't comment on the blatant change of topics. He takes a moment to assess the question and Arthur can clearly see the moment the words imprint in Gaius' mind; his hands suddenly stop moving and his gaze perks up with curiosity.

"Responsive how?" the physician asks, already twitching with restless energy as he abandons the powder preparation. Arthur gestures towards Morgana's cot, "I've not gotten anything from Merlin yet, but when I say certain things Morgana's face...well, it does...She smiles? At my words."

Gaius looks like the king had said something enlightening, "She does? What have you said?"

And now comes a moment Arthur hoped to avoid. It already feels perverse enough to know what Morgana's been dreaming of, and now to exploit her privacy for the sake of knowledge? It feels wrong, yet if it means coming closer to a solution to wake them both, then who he is to keep that knowledge to himself?

"Only one word actually." he admits, "She seems oddly fond of hearing Merlin's name."

And that gives Gaius visible pause. He cocks his head, mouth gaping and one eyebrow arching to the sky. " _Merlin's_ name?" he asks, just as affronted as Arthur. So if there ever was something between his sister and his servant, now he knows Gaius at least wasn't privy to it either. He nods in confirmation, "I've tested it numerous times. Each time I speak his name in her presence her face lights up. If you say it enough times she actually does a full blown smile and that's...Well, it certainly enters the area of strangeness."

"Strangeness indeed." Gaius murmurs, captivated with new information. He goes to Morgana's bedside himself and Arthur follows at some distance, watching the two from some feet away as Gaius tests the experiment for himself. Morgana dutifully smiles upon hearing her supposed lover's name.

"Strange." is all Gaius manages to say in response.

And with these new bits and pieces of information in mind, Arthur begins an investigation alongside the ongoing one. His knights continue speculating relentlessly, never arriving anywhere new. Arthur doesn't share the latest discovery with them yet, firstly he wanted to suss some info out himself. He starts with Gwaine.

"So you and Merlin were close." he starts casually as the two do a routine duel, half-hearted in strength and serving more as excuse from actual work than to train them. Gwaine huffs disapprovingly, "Writing him off as dead already, are we, princess?" the knight purposefully puts more force in the next blow but doesn't keep it up, "I'll tell you now, Merlin is too _stubborn_ to die. From lazing around no less. If that man ever meets his end it will be in jaws of a dragon, nothing less dramatic." A series of blows follows and Gwaine catches his breath before continuing, "And seeing as dragons are _extinct_ , well, you get the point."

"Yeah, an immortal mule is what he is." Arthur agrees, also panting some as he fends the other off, "What I meant is, you and Merlin were always close. Even before my kingship and your knighthood."

Gwaine takes pause at that and the king takes his opportunity to keep the man on his toes. "Your point, my lord?" Gwaine questions, his pendant jumping away from his chest with every jump and squat he's forced to endure as Arthur takes offense. Both men are panting heavily and Arthur realizes they started taking the duel more seriously at some point. He wonders whether he pissed Gwaine off with his inital jump into the strange conversation.

"Was jus' wonderingㅡ" he very nearly flails as Gwaine takes over, "Ifㅡ _Damnitㅡ_ "

Gwaine abruptly stops advancing as Arthur nearly falls over and takes the king's arm to steady him. "You were saying?" Gwaine's words move through a wide smirk, smug about dominating the other in combat. Arthur huffs as he shrugs other's grasp off.

"I was just wondering about him." he continues, unperturbed by the knight's teasing expression, "I realized he never expressed much romantic interest towards anyone. Well, not since Morgana anyways."

Gwaine's teasing smirk falls off his face and his whole aura turns significantly more grim, "Morgana?" he repeats, frown forming and eyes calculative as they scan Arthur's face.

"But then again, however close we were, we were still a prince and a servant. I figured that could've stopped him from confiding in me some." Arthur continues as if hadn't noticed Gwaine's turnabout of mood, "Thought maybe you had more insight into his escapades and whatnot."

"No escapades that I know of, sire." Gwaine doesn't bother dwelling over the inquiry, "What was that about Morgana?" he asks instead, body language a little defensive, as if sensing an incoming attack on Merlin's behalf. Arthur notes all of it. He comes to the conclusion that if Morgana and Merlin were together back when she was still Uther's ward, then no one knew of it. Gwaine's defensiveness suggests two things, or, two options perhaps. A) Morgana and Merlin are in relations of sorts _now_ and Gwaine knew of it, now wanting to protect his friend from Arthur's ire were he to find out and B) there is no relationship to speak of but Gwaine thinks Arthur might come to the conclusion A so he wants to protect his friend from Arthur's ire the assumption would cause.

Knowing his knight, and knowing he'd have more tact were he guarding a treasonous secret like option A would suggest, Arthur immediately chooses option B as more probable.

"It's news to you?" Arthur asks, "Before Morgana'a betrayal, Merlin had a bit of a crush on her. Didn't take as far as I know."

Gwaine is still watching him carefully, "Must've been short lived then. He never showed interest in her for as long as I've known him." he says, after a beat, "This to do with the investigation?"

And that's the moment where Arthur either lets Gwaine in on the developments or keeps it to himself.

"At this point? Anything and everything can be a clue." he goes with the diplomatic response, but as soon as he meets Gwaine's thoughtful dark eyes he relents and shares the strangeness of his latest encounter with Morgana. The knight initially reacts with disturbed shock, before his face thightens with a poorly restrained smirk. His happily crinckled eyes are a dead giveaway though.

At Arthur's unimpressed look, the grin burst with a gruff chuckle, "Our resident homicidal witch has a crush on Merlin!"

And when Arthur tries to catch other knights for some sly one-on-one interrogation regarding the sleep-riddled pair, it should be no surprise that Gwaine already tattled to every last one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine (singing): Morgana and Merlin sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!


	5. Check yourself before you wreck yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While there are some good news, things are only looking more and more bleak. All of this forces Arthur to ponder over legalising magic, meanwhile Mordred is cooking up a plan of his own.

"Where's Mordred then?" Arthur asks his knight clique. With intertwined fingers he observes his men; all three slumping with various degrees of fatigue. The king reckons Percival isn't far from actually nodding off.

"Wherever the little bastard is, he may have a good point." Gwaine grumbles, "Half a night spent beating bandits' heads in, mornin' stuck in the war room, bearly nicking lunch and already delving into this mess of an investigation." The strain of the day becomes more apparent on his face the more he speaks. "In fact, I don' even know why we all aren't pulling Mordrid's gig right now. I'll just about hammer my brain with that lovely goblet over there. Beat it to fucking oblivion."

"You done?" Arthur is straight-faced, "Got that out of your system?"

"No, actually, no, I have not. _Mordrer_ here clearly knows we're not going anywhere with this meeting today, like we haven't for the last fucklot of weeks. Smart guy, innit?"

"Sireㅡ" Percival gently tries to subvert but Arthur holds his hand up.

"No, hold on, Sir Gwaine is clearly having a bloody difficult time." Arthur doesn't raise his voice though it's a near thing, "Go on, Sir Knight, tell us how awful it is to work on solving a friend's misfortune. How awful it was to only gobble half a hearty meal instead of a whole one after a day of duties, while your friend is sleeping away months of his life. So bloody difficult, isn't it Gwaine?"

"Don't you fucking go there, mateㅡ" Gwaine begins darkly but Pervival 'accidentally' tips his chair and Gwaine goes flying in a startled heap. Before Gwaine could retaliate, outrage clear on his face, Percival clears his throat to speak.

"Sire, as I was saying, Mordred is with Gaius." Percival says calmly and Gwaine brushes himself off in an irritated manner but doesn't bother picking a fight and simply returns to his seat.

"With Gaius?" Arthur frowns lightly, "Is he unwell?"

"He returned from the patrol uninjured." Leon chimes in. Percival nods along, "Yes, he's fine. Just said he needed to speak with him."

"...Alright then." Arthur concedes, not finding anything outrightly wrong even if it tickles strangely. He goes on, "I suppose we can begin without him then. Leon, earlier you mentioned you may have something for us."

Leon nods, taking the word, "As you all know, I've selected a handful of men to go into villages undercover and try to get intel on any sorcerers that may still reside within Camelot's borders or near then." he begins. Gwaine snorts at the words but doesn't comment so Leon continues, "We hadn't had any luck with that as of yet, however, we did find a physician who claims to have dealt with cases of _everlasting sleep_ , as he put it. The messenger said the physician agreed to come after having completed a stock of potions for the village. His estimated time of arrival is within the next four days."

"A physician better than Gaius?" Percival asks, doubtful.

"Whether the man is better or not remains to be seen. Nonetheless this is very good news indeed." Arthur shoots Gwaine a glare, "Perhaps even the solution. Almost like we're _heading_ somewhere."

"Right, fine. Excuse my poorly behaviour." Gwaine apologizes wryly, but sincerely all the same.

"I think it's 'poor'" Percival muses.

"Yeah, it's why I apologized for it!"

"No I meant it's said as _poor behaviour_ rather than _poorlyㅡ"_

"What's with the sudden education, Lumberjackㅡ"

As the two bantered on and Leon tried, if only halfheartedly, to make them stop, Arthur let himself get lost in his mind. A man who's encountered this kind of never-ending sleep before and better yet even cured it. Hope is a difficult beast to wake up these days, but Arthur nevertheless finds himself fantasizing about Merlin finally waking up. Would he be gloomy and disoriented, angry about the loss of time, or would he shine with gratitude that he could return to his life? The man is resilient, that much is certain.

It isn't long before thoughts turn to more practical issues. The circumstances of Merlin's disappearance. How it relates to Morgana. What the two were doing together and who or what interfered.

And what are they to do once Morgana herself wakes? Of course, it goes without saying they would have a sword in hand in the event of it happening, perhaps even situate her in the dungeon...But with magic, how can they ever be safe? Can she even be restrained? Her power is far greater than that of the many sorcerers his father put to death in the three decades of his reign, surely one measly cell can't be enough to disable her...

Or they could just...not wake her...

Arthur bodily jerks in response to his not only cruel, but also cowardly thought. He snaps back into focus. "Leon, what is the name of this physician?"

"Allison, Sire." Leon doesn't acknowledge Arthur's earlier blank-out.

"That will be all, you're free to go." Arthur waves them off and Gwaine grumbles about going into an everlasting sleep himself. Percival gives him an apologetic shoulder rub as they head for the door. Last moment, Arthur changes his mind, "Sir Gwaine, if I can hold you from your sleep for a while longer? It seems there's need to address matters of respect and propriety."

Gwaine, in a show of blatant resignation, gives a big sigh and trudges back to his king. He stands with his hands clasped before him, chin tipped downwards. His fellow knights leave wordlessly.

"I'm aware I've..." Gwaine begins, only for Arthur to silence him with a gesture.

"Are you alright?" the king questions, eyes bright and serious as they observe other's heavy lids.

"It wasn't a long way down, my arse will live on." Gwaine dismisses then makes a show of contemplation, "One may think the dignity would be schated, but it's seen much worse."

Arthur hums. Nodding along he asks, "I'll make sure we sit at a higher table next time." Then he gives another nod, this one sharper, decisive. "Take a day off." he orders before heading for his stationary, dismissing the knight.

Gwaine shifts on his feet. "While I _do_ love a good lie in..." he begins, uncertain.

"I don't need knights falling asleep on patrol as much as I don't need them cutting their companions down for being looked the wrong way. Make sure you have a _very_ good lie in."

Gwaine stares for a short moment and then smiles, "...Thank you. Sire." With that he takes his leave and shuts the door behind him, softly.

Left alone, silence envelopes him. Arthur's tired himself, but the nervous energy he's been carrying almost constantly since Morgana came into their care, as well as the anticipation about Allison's arrival are keeping him away from even considering rest. Even as his body sits and slumps, the thoughts in his mind are too turbulent for his body to relax.

For days now, Gaius' outrageous proposal ricochets and echoes in his thoughts.

Legalise sorcery.

Obviously, even if he was to entertain what that would entail, he shall wait for Allison's arrival and potential success before doing anything so irrational. Because it would be irrational, wouldn't it? Exposing his kingdom, the people under his protection, to all the evil magic may bring. The evil and...and the less evil. Like Dolma's selfless act of cleansing Guinevere of dark magic.

_Remember what returned your wife to you_ , the old hag had asked. _Remember the good magic can be used for_.

He remembers. Remembers and cherishes his queen every day, only too aware of how easily she could have been lost. And to what end? As a part of Morgana's ploy to overthrow him, if not for reasons far more petty. _Dolma_ had decided to do good with the powers she possessed, but opening the doors to the likes of her equally invites all the twisted and resentful, the likes of Morgana. And while they can persecute magic users based on their deeds, what hope do they have of carrying through just punishment over someone powerful like Morgana?

Makes him wonder how his father had even gotten this far.

Only, the sole purpose of Morgana's malignant efforts was to return magic back into the land...Or to avenge it, on second consideration. In any case, if magic was allowed, would sorcerers even have the malevolent inclination to hurt others?

Well one simply can not be too sure, and risks are far too great. Even if he himself may be convinced to take these risks, he mustn't forget what Merlin would advise him were he here and someone else's life in peril...

_You can not risk the well-being of the whole kingdom for the sake of one man._

He's so glad Mordred had returned unscathed. It would be difficult indeed to live with himself, knowing he had declined the chance to save the boy...Bloody hell, how is he supposed to live with himself if Merlin never wakes when Arthur had a chance to do something?!

The risks. Great risks at hand...And at the other hand, Merlin's life.

Needing to push these obsolete thoughts aside, Arthur gets up and strides with faux intent. His steps take him to the physician's quarters, not at all surprisingly. Well might as wellㅡhe hadn't yet had the chance to visit Merlin since two days earlier.

Upon entering he spots two heads jerking up to see who's interrupting, eyes startled in the case of Mordred and Gaius' whole expression exuding frustration. Arthur raises his brows, slightly befuddled.

"Mordred!" he exclaims in surprise, glancing at a window to see darkening skies, "Some discussion you're having. It must've been hours now."

"Yes." Gaius draws out, "We've been doing some running in circles for a while now. Discussing how to differentiate between sound risk-taking and recklessness."

Arthur hums in understanding, reminded of his own thoughts of earlier, "I see how that could take a while." He takes notice of strain on Mordred's face, but he ignores it. He does however, make a decision to grab Mordred for a discussion of their own one of these days, thinking the boy must've fought recklessly the night before. As he goes on to Merlin's room, he hears an indecipherable exchange of whispers but decides not to butt in.

"Hi there." he whispers to his friend. Finding himself standing before the godforsaken stool he once again reminds himself to burn and replace the damn thing. "Budge over." he mutters as he sits by Merlin's shoulder, leaning onto the wall and spreading one leg out along Merlin's flank whilst the other stays grounded. "I _have got_ to get you relocated already; Do you know how busy I am? Dragging me down here and then accommodating me so poorly. _Pft_."

"But enough about me, Merlin. I'm sure you'd have pronounced me a prat dozen times over already." he gives Merlin a teasing nudge with his elbow, "Allison will be here soon. I'd like to say I'm expecting results, but that wouldn't be too truthful now, would it."

He stares into empty space as Merlin grumbles. He seems to be complaining to Gwen about something.

"There seems to be only one solution here, Merlin." Arthur whispers, "Magic. Better yet, legalising it."

"Yes, terrible idea, I know. I can just about picture your frightened face if you knew I let someone perform magic on you..." Arthur contemplates the sincerity of his words as he says them. Merlin is never afraid, not really. Never for himself. His worry regarding magic, too, is also worry for the kingdom rather than fear of personally encountering it.

"But what am I to do? Ignore this problem? And what if even more people fall into an indefinite sleep, is the risk worth it then?" he averts his gaze from where it has been resting on the contour of his servant's face, "Is it?" He looks back down, "Is it a risk at all?"

Now that's the real question.

Staring at the doors, he pictures young Mordred still just in front of it. He can't help but keep quiet, "There, on the other side of that door, is Mordred." he begins a thread of thought, "For him, you told me not to do it. Now I can't help but wonder was it _because_ it was him that you did."

"Would you have told me to go along with it if it were someone else? Would Gwaine be worth the risk?" he questions, "Why not Mordred?"

There, in the intimacy of the room where no one could see, Arthur rests a hand over Merlin's temple and strokes his brow. Drawing comfort and offering affection as he contemplates how to differentiate between a sound risk and recklessness in light of what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind the use of words such as 'bloody' (which is though to have origins in the 17th century) and mate' (14th century) since the events of Merlin are happening somewhere between 4th-6th century.
> 
> Anyhow, a bit of an uneventful chapter, stay tuned for more.


End file.
